pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion (anime)
Gladion is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series, who is Lillie's brother and Ash's main rival in the Alola region. Appearance Gladion is a pale young boy with yellow hair and green eyes. His hair appears to be cut into squares and is styled for his bangs to perpetually obscure one of his eyes. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red decoration on it, some black slashed sleeves, slashed black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist. In additon, he also wears a Z-Ring around his left arm. Personality Gladion is serious and calm trainer, who is looking for himself worthy opponents in the battles between Pokémon. In the rest, he is a "lone wolf" who avoids meeting with his sister. Despite this, he is noted by others how he still has a kind behavior. Biography One day, Gladion found an injured Eevee and brought it to Hobbes. Gladion was very concerned about Eevee, though Hobbes promised it would recover if they took it to the Pokémon Center.SM027 Gladion was also motivated to go on a journey to find more about himself, as well as to train alone. Thus, he left Lillie and the mansion. Season 20: Sun & Moon Lillie kept a picture of her family in her room as Gladion was living elsewhere.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Gladion was walking with Umbreon through the streets when he was ambushed by three Team Skull grunts. Gladion ignored them and continued walking, but the grunts demanded him to hand over his Umbreon. Gladion eyed them, as the grunts sent their Pokémon to attack. Instead, Gladion sent Lycanroc, who used Stone Edge to defeat all three of Team Skull's Pokémon. Gladion continued on, and was seen by Team Rocket. He later challenged a sailor, and had his Lycanroc defeat the sailor's Blastoise, impressing the crowd. Ash observed the battle and was told by Rotom that Gladion was the famous trainer of the island. Ash went to Gladion and introduced himself, wanting to challenge him. Gladion ignored him, but was called by Lillie, who addressed Gladion as her brother. Gladion was surprised, and when Lillie showed she could touch her Pokémon, Snowy, Gladion simply told how that was great and she should keep it, and refused to visit the mansion. He also saw Ash had a Z-Ring, and was told Ash got it from Tapu Koko. Seeing how Ash was important, Gladion decided to at least think of the challenge, then left. During the morning, Gladion sent Umbreon to deliver a letter to Ash to accept the challenge. Ash soon came, as Gladion told he wanted to battle him because of his ties with Tapu Koko. As the two had their Rockruff and Lycanroc battle, Team Rocket came and snatched Lycanroc and Pikachu. Ash's Rockruff managed to bite the net and free Pikachu and Lycanroc. Gladion decided to finish this, as he used the Z-Ring to have his Lycanroc use Continental Crush, blasting Team Rocket away. Since Ash wanted to use the Rock-type Z-Move, Gladion advised him to challenge the Kahuna of Akala Island. Just as they were to continue the battle, Lillie came and shouted for her brother. Since Ash had to go to school, Gladion told they should postpone the battle. He shook hands with Ash and left. Pokémon On hand Befriended Achievements Alola Island Challenge Akala Island Grand Trial (Rockium Z) Gallery Gladion anime.png Gladion with Umbreon, Lycanroc and Type Null.png|Gladion with his Umbreon, Lycanroc, and Type: Null See also Gladion (Adventures) References Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Ash's rivals